Fine 2
by DrRaven
Summary: A somewhat look into the five years of exile for Harry Potter.  This is how Harry met certain people...


(This takes place _before_ the second meeting of Voldemort and Dumbledore on the Island, between the fifth and seventh year of isolation.)

"Lord Potter, you have a call from Miss Elizabeth." Dobby said, bouncing on the balls of his little feet. Harry looked confused.

"This Is Lord Potter. Who may I ask is this?"

"Lord Potter, this is Queen Elizabeth the Second." The clearly feminine voice on the other end of the line said.

"Yeah, and I'm the ruler of la-la land." Harry said sarcastically. "I have better things to do that talk to nutters. Good day." And Harry hung up the phone before turning to head back outside. He was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Yes?"

"Lord Potter, this is Prime Minister John Mayor of the United Kingdom. Please do not hang up. I have just received a distressing message from Her Royal Highness."

"Yeah, like I believe that you are John Mayor. Nor do I care…"

"Lord Potter. It _is_ John Mayor, and I am representing Her Majesty. If you would please send your elf to my office, you will receive confirmation immediately." The voice said. Harry thought he had nothing to lose, except for Dobby to make a small trip.

"Dobby, pop over to 10 Downing Street, the Prime Minister's office. They claim they have a message for me." Immediately Dobby popped out. Harry waited. And waited.

"Master Harry Potter sir?" the voice came from the phone. Harry startled.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir, it is Dobby. I am in the Prime Minister's office."

"Dear Merlin. Put him back on the phone." Harry said.

"You believe me now, Lord Potter?" John Mayor said sarcastically.

"I apologize, Prime Minister. It's been a bad few months. Too many idiots in England want me to fight their war, and I want nothing to do with it."

"That is why we are calling you, Lord Potter. The Queen wishes to have a meeting with you. She tried to contact you herself, but you called her a nutter."

"Well, what did you expect? Someone calling me claiming to be the Queen of England. What would the Queen be calling me for?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure she would understand. Lord Potter, she wishes to meet with you right away." John Mayor said. "We can have a car pick you up…"

"That would be impossible, Mr. Prime Minister. I am not in England. In fact, I refuse to return to England until such time the British Wizengamot is destroyed or completely decimated."

"But…"

"No. I have already made my decision, Mr. Prime Minister. Thanks to the Wizarding World in England, I have had enough. If Her Majesty wishes to speak with me, I invite her to my island. She may bring three representatives with her, if she chooses. I can guarantee her safety, as there are only 25 occupants on this island and all of them are my friends and family. When you wish to come, have Dobby pop you here. It's the only way to get here without being locked into our ward traps."

Thirty Minutes Later, five people and one elf popped into the entrance hall of Harry's home. Harry stood, looking at the oddball group. One was recognizable immediately as Queen Elizabeth the Second. Harry didn't move, but kept his eyes on the others. One was John Mayor, whom Harry recognized from the tele.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. Welcome to Potter Island. If you will follow me, we'll take time in the lounge and discuss what you need to." Harry said. Harry didn't wait for a response and led the five into a nice lounge, where Fleur was sitting. Sirius and Remus rose when the Queen entered.

"Lord Potter… we have come to ask for your assistance in dealing with Tom Riddle." The Queen began without preamble.

"And why would I wish to help the British People, Your Majesty? I may have been born in England, but I do not consider my self English any longer. Especially after what they have done to me." Harry said.

"We have done nothing to you boy!" one of the men said, and was immediately stunned and thrown across the room. Two others had their weapons out and pointed at Harry.

"I would advise you, if you value your lives, to put your weapons away, and take a seat. I only guaranteed the safety of Her Majesty and Mr. Mayor." Harry said coldly, magic radiating off Harry. It was unusual, because even the muggles could see the aura surrounding Harry. The Queen motioned with her hand and the two men still standing put their weapons away. Harry waved his hand and the unconscious man was awakened. "Listen carefully. Call me boy again, and I will kill you. You will address me as Lord Potter, or Mr. Potter, and nothing else. You will speak only when spoken to by myself or Her Majesty or the Prime Minister. Are we clear?" The man looked at his Queen, who nodded unperceptively, and nodded. "Good. Now, Your Majesty, I apologize for roughing up one of your men, but it seems to me that his manners need a bit of tweaking."

"Not at all, Lord Potter. Can you please tell me why you do not consider yourself an Englishman?" The Queen asked.

"Are you familiar with a pensieve?" Harry asked, and she nodded, much to Harry's groups surprise. "Dobby, my largest pensieve." A moment later, a big stone basin was in between the Queen and Harry. Harry took hold of Fleur's wand and began extracting memories from his head. For the next forty five minutes, Harry continued to do so, the Queen and her men watching.

"What is all this, Lord Potter?"

"This, Your Majesty, is just part of the reason I refuse to return to England. In fact, this is just about age one to age 13. There are still more reasons, but this pensieve is full. Your men and yourself are more than welcome to view it. Or we can have a home movie type deal. I must say though, it's not for the faint of heart."

"I have lived over 70 years, Lord Potter. I have seen my share of bad things." The Queen said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself." Harry tapped the stone basin and memories began to play. By the time they hit the fourth memory, the women of Harry's group were holding on to their respective men, Fleur crying openly. By the time they reached his Hogwarts time, Fleur was pale, Sirius was drinking, the Queen was just as pale, and her men looked like they were going to be sick. By the time they finished with what was in the Pensieve, the Queen was ready to be sick all over, and the aides and Prime Minister weren't faring much better.

When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"I can see why you don't have much love for the people of Britain, Lord Potter." The Queen said. "Everything you have been through… and not one person came to your aid. I do not mean your physical aid, but mentally. You have not spoken with grief counselors, or any kind of parental figures. Those relatives of yours should be incarcerated."

"They're dead. Killed about five years ago. Dudely, from what I hear, died in prison. Vernon had a heart attack, and Petunia was 'purged' with everyone else in Little Whinging. That's just the tip of the iceberg." Harry said as he emptied the pensieve into glass containers. Once that was complete, he began copying more memories. "This is why the Wizarding World will not get my help." Again, the Queen and her aides, and the Prime Minsiter watched in awe as Harry competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the rebirth of Voldemort, and the subsequent trial for Underage magic. Fleur, Remus, Sirius, and the other Island dwelling adults knew of this already, and Fleur was a part of the Tournament, but to have Harry's prospective on it gave her a better understanding of her husband.

When the group came out of the Pensieve again, the Queen was unabashedly crying. The aides looked sick, and the Prime Minister looked at Harry in sadness.

"What do you wish for, Lord Potter?" The Queen asked, looking upon the young man with saddened eyes.

"I have what I wish for, Your Majesty. I have a beautiful wife, and we'll be starting a family soon. I am relatively left alone, with some interruptions to our daily life in the form of that interfering old coot Dumbledore and his lackeys. Sadly, I can't put a Fidelus Charm on the whole island. Otherwise I would have completely disappeared. Only the smartest muggles and muggleborn would figure out that I have a cell phone in case I needed to be contacted. Dobby does all the shopping for the island, and all of my wealth is with the Goblins of the US. There litearally is nothing you can offer me that would make me wish to return to Engalnd." Harry said.

"We could strip you of your titles and properties, Lord Potter." One of the aides said. Harry looked at the man, and couldn't help it. He began laughing like a maniac.

"Take my titles… oh that's hilarious. Go right ahead. I already sold all my property in England, this island is not under English rule, and I have nothing left in England. All my financial capital is out of there, so those titles are really meaningless." Harry said, trying to reign in his laughter. "There is nothing you can threaten me with."

"How about treason?"

"How could I commit treason when I'm no longer a British citizen? Plus, you are on my property, to which I own and technically rule, as an independent nation. I _could_ have all of you, Her Highness included, killed without much thought. However…" Harry continued, before they could get their hackles up. "I guaranteed the safety of the Queen and Prime Minister. I am a man of my word."

"Lord Potter, please forgive my aides." The Queen said. "What would it take for you to help England with this crisis? From what I understand, there is a prophecy concerning you and this Tom Riddle."

"Yes, Your Highness, I'm aware of it. Unless you can tell me exactly why I should give a rats ass about England, for the way they treated me, both Muggle and Magical, then I'd consider it. After all, the bigotry and idiocy of the Magical Government would still be there once I kill Riddle." Harry said. "The Magical Government, led by that old fool Dumbledore, did nothing to prevent Muggleborns from leaving after Hogwarts. Why? He was happy with the status quo. He still held Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. He allows innocent children to suffer. Then we have the Minister for Magic, one of the most corrupt people I have ever met. Why should I fight for that kind of Government? As for the Muggle Government… what have they done to protect me when I was a child? The suffering I endured is on par with what Tom Riddle went through in the orphanage where he grew up. So tell me, Your Majesty, what incentive do I have?"

"Lord Potter, Minister Fudge is on his way out." The Prime Minister said. "He has failed to uphold the oaths given by the origins of the Minsitry for Magic, and therefore in violation. The Magical Government, once it stabilizes to a point where the attacks on both Wizards and Muggles alike stop, Her Majesty will be taking control of her subjects."

"But she's already in charge of them." Harry said. "Is Her Majesty so out of touch with her Magical Government representatives that she neglected a portion of her people? Or is this just something that Fudge decided to do on his own?"

"I care for all of my people, Lord Potter, and I do not appreciate the accusation."

"It is the truth, Your Highness. Either you are far too out of touch with your Magical Subjects, or your aides aren't doing their job properly. Having non-magical aides is a hindrance, especially with corruption running rampant in the Ministry." Harry said. "I can't claim to understand what it is like to watch over both populations of England, but I can say that I had given every bit of my life for the people of England, until they turned their backs on me."

"If we were to rid ourselves of the corruption?" The Prime Minister asked.

"To do that, you'd have to kill ninety percent of the Wizengamot, eighty percent of the Ministry, and just about all of the Death Eater Children." Harry shrugged. "Plausable, yes. Doable? Maybe. Ethichal? Doubtful."

"You will have our answer shortly, Lord Potter." The Queen rose. Harry stood with her.

"Your majesty." Harry pulled out a bracelet, and a dozen more like it. "These are portkeys to my island here. They are for you and the Royal family. Should you find yourselves in danger from Death Eaters or Riddle, these will bring you here. They will go through any wards erected, and bring you to a secure room here. They will only work for you and of your bloodline."

"You are most generous, Lord Potter." The Queen said.

"Just because I'm not an English Citizen any longer doesn't mean I do not care about my former Queen." Harry said. "Without competent leadership, then we are lost."

With that, the Queen and her aides left.


End file.
